Nada, Nadie
by Aru Lawlieth
Summary: Estoy nervioso, aunque no es como si fuera a admitirlo en voz alta algún día. Hoy es mi graduación de secundaria..Me dirijo a mi cuarto y empiezo a alistar lo que usare en la noche..Salgo de mi casa y lo veo..El es mayor que yo, ya tiene 19 años y yo solo 15...La mayoría no lo entiende, o tal vez solo no lo acepta. HIATUS
1. Prologo

**LEVEMENTE EDITADO**

* * *

_Nada, Nadie |Prologo_

Estoy nervioso, aunque no es como si fuera a admitirlo en voz alta algún día. Hoy es mi graduación de secundaria. Me darán mis papeles y estaré listo para la preparatoria. Pero aunque me importa mi futuro académico no es eso lo que me pone nervioso.

Esta noche hay una fiesta extraoficial de graduación, no queríamos maestros así que nos pusimos de acuerdo todos los de 3° para ir al rancho de uno de los chicos populares que lo ofreció. En realidad me encargue yo de organizarlo porque todos estaban muy ocupados quejándose de la supervisión del maestro. Pero tampoco es la fiesta lo que me tiene nervioso.

Lo que me tiene nervioso es lo que va a ocurrir después. Pero como dice mi madre: "cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él". Es mejor que me vista para la entrega de diplomas no quiero llegar tarde.

_**Lo amo**_

La ceremonia es de lo más aburrida, después de que nos dieron nuestros papeles nos sentaron a escuchar el discurso, el cual le toco al presidente estudiantil, se llama Alfred y es un idiota que no para de hablar. Menos mal que el vicepresidente lo interrumpió antes de que hablara de su futuro como astronauta. Juro que esos dos tienen algo.

Al llegar a casa me dirijo al cuarto que fue de mi hermano, el ya no vive con nosotros y no hemos sabido de él, pero aun así nadie se atreve a entrar a su cuarto. Todos sabemos lo que paso en ese cuarto, ese cuarto no se ha tocado desde que salió la policía y nadie queremos verlo. En especial yo. Lo que hizo es imperdonable.

Me dirijo a mi cuarto y empiezo a alistar lo que usare en la noche, no es la gran cosa, es solo una camisa blanca con pantalones de mezclilla, repito: no es la gran cosa. Normalmente no iría a ningún evento nocturno pero tengo una cita, por así decirlo. No me atrevo a decir que es mi novio, nunca hemos aclarado eso, simplemente acordamos vernos en algún lado, o cuando nos encontramos y tenemos oportunidad de escabullirnos a un lugar más privado, nos escondemos de la vista de curiosos para hablar, besarnos y a veces un poco más que eso, o a veces simplemente jugar videojuegos, somos hombres después de todo.

_**Sé que él no me ama**_

Ya estoy listo, pero si soy honesto estoy muy nervioso. Sera mejor que me bañe, a lo mejor un par de horas en la tina con agua caliente y velas aromáticas me tranquilizan lo suficiente para no tener un ataque de nervios. Después de llenar la bañera me meto descubriendo satisfactoriamente el efecto relajante que tiene el calor en mi cuerpo.

Cuando me doy cuenta de la hora salgo, es justo el tiempo que tengo para arreglarme y salir, y mejor aun: sin darme tiempo para pensar.

Salgo de mi casa y lo veo, como siempre viste impecable con su pantalón de mezclilla oscura y su camisa morada, no soy gran fan de ese color, pero tengo que admitir que se ve bien. El es mayor que yo, ya tiene 19 años y yo solo 15. El tiene un carro y una moto, prefiere el carro ya que no deja marcas del casco y no despeina tanto el cabello, a veces es tan nena. Yo prefiero la moto, me encanta sentir el viento contra mi rostro. Hoy trajo la moto, supongo que quiere complacerme.

_**Y como podría?**_

Se acerca a mí y me roba un beso rápido, rara vez nos besamos en público. La mayoría no lo entiende, o tal vez solo no lo aceptan. Después de eso nos subimos a su motocicleta, el adelante y yo atrás. Me medio-pone un casco y luego se pone el otro mientras yo me acomodo el casco. Me abrazo con fuerza a su espalda y enseguida el arranca.

Cierro los ojos durante el viaje y me permito disfrutar de la sensación de los músculos de su espalda contraerse cuando dejo descansar mis brazos en su cintura. El siempre tuvo una figura algo afeminada.

Llegamos al rancho al cabo de una hora, la fiesta estaba ya empezada. Varios de mis compañeros y compañeras me lanzaban miradas cómplices al verme llegar con él. A ellos les importa poco que no seamos oficialmente pareja, les basta con que "estemos juntos". Solo mis amigos lo miran feo, ellos saben cómo es la situación entre nosotros y creen que voy a salir herido. Y yo solo espero que se equivoquen.

_**Lo que mi familia le hizo a la suya es imperdonable**_

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir por agua de limón con alcohol, que parece más alcohol con agua de limón. El no me va a dejar tomar más de dos vasos. Nos vamos a sentar en una mesa con mis amigos y el no pierde el tiempo para pasar un brazo sobre mis hombros, me cohíbe un poco. Después del primer vaso me llama por mi nombre, volteo y me besa lenta pero profundamente, la verdad con eso basta para que no me importe hacer un espectáculo frente a mis amigos.

Cuando se separa la gente alrededor está lanzando silbidos por la acción, supongo que por ser el mayor han de suponer, correctamente me apena decir, lo que ocurrirá después de la fiesta. Solo por recordarlo los nervios vuelven a mí así que apresuro el segundo vaso.

A mitad del tercer vaso, lo cual es un record, me obliga a pararme para que bailemos, es una canción lenta. Qué pena. Aun así no pongo objeción y paso mis brazos por su cuello permitiéndole poner sus manos en mi cintura.

_**Sexo**_

Me siento ruborizar cuando tararea la canción en mi oído, así que oculto mi rostro en su pecho. El parece complacido con mi reacción, sin que me dé cuenta, lleva lentamente sus manos a mi trasero apretándolo sin mucha fuerza. Naturalmente me enerva y me separo abruptamente de él. Realmente necesito terminarme ese tercer vaso.

No alcanzo a salir de la "pista" cuando él me alcanza y me toma de la mano impidiéndome seguir. Se acerca a mí y ronronea una disculpa en mi oído. Antes de que le diga nada me insta a bailar de nuevo, esta vez en la típica posición de vals. Acepto, y no tarda un segundo en besar mi mejilla, luego mi oreja y después bajar por el cuello dejando pequeños besos "inocentes".

Se separa y esta vez soy yo quien busca sus labios atrapándolos entre los míos, me separo cuando siento que quiere iniciar un beso más profundo, no me siento a gusto en público. Seguro ya se me bajo el alcohol. El parece notarlo y me guía de vuelta a donde estábamos sentados. Descaradamente toma nuestras cosas y las deja encargadas a uno de mis amigos.

_**Me duele pensar que es lo único que quiere**_

Salimos y alcanzo a escuchar cómo se esparce el rumor entre mis compañeras más chismosas, pero él no les da importancia. Me deja entre su cuerpo y la pared antes de besarme de nuevo. Sin las barreras de un público correspondo su beso mientras paso mis brazos por su cuello disfrutando inmensamente sus atenciones.

Sus manos acarician mi cintura y mi cadera, no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero siempre lo siento así, del mismo modo que deseo que no sea la última vez. Empieza a tocarme por debajo de la camisa mientras profundiza el beso, metiendo su lengua en mi boca y buscando la mía para jugar con ella.

Mis manos no se quedan en su cuello, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto, y no, no me quedare como si fuera inexperto cuando no lo soy. Al menos no del todo. Acaricio su pecho complacido de sentir sus músculos, no tan marcados pero si definidos, contraerse ante mi tacto.

_**Saber que es imposible que me corresponda**_

Cuando siento su pierna meterse entre las mías me doy cuenta de que estamos yendo muy lejos cerca de mucha gente que no perdería oportunidad para tomar fotos y videos de lo que hagamos. Lo empujo gentilmente para que se detenga. No me hace ningún caso. Lo muerdo. No le importa, de hecho parece gustarle por la forma en que presiona su cuerpo contra el mío. Me desespero, si sigue así a mí tampoco me va a importar donde estemos. Lo piso con fuerza consiguiendo al fin mi objetivo.

-Vámonos de aquí- Le digo antes de que me reclame como el llorón que es. El entiende el mensaje y borra cualquier queja que pudiera tener. Toma mi mano y caminamos hacia la moto. Una vez arriba arranca sin ponerse el casco siquiera. Se detiene en medio de la carretera y me hace vendarme los ojos, ahora si me deja ponerme el casco. Conduce otro rato, luego se estaciona y me ayuda a bajar, después me guia a un lugar con calefacción.

Tomamos un elevador por un momento a mi parecer eterno, cuando abren las puertas me guía a no-se-donde. Me quita la venda y me besa lentamente antes de permitirme abrir los ojos. Los abro y siento mi rostro enrojecer al notar que estamos en una habitación de hotel, más bien una suite. Volteo a verlo y él me besa de nuevo.

_Tengo miedo, no quiero perderlo_

Profundiza el beso mientras con sus manos en mi cintura me empuja con cuidado hacia la cama, caigo sentado y el me presiona con su cuerpo. Siento escalofríos recorrerme cuando mete su mano debajo de mi camisa y acaricia mi vientre. Coloco mis manos en su pecho y pongo un poco de fuerza para alejarlo, el me sede el espacio y se para a unos pasos observándome fijamente como si pudiera leer mi alma. No me sorprendería que lo hiciera.

-Tienes miedo amor?

-Estoy bien, joder –Nunca admitiría que tengo miedo, que estoy más nervioso que nunca en mi vida. Pero no importa, de cualquier modo él lo sabe, creo que el nació con la habilidad de poder saber lo que siento sin importar mis palabras.

-Si cambias de idea lo entiendo perfectamente, no me voy a enojar. No quiero obligarte, lo sabes verdad?- Odio que siempre sepa que decir. Yo solo niego con la cabeza y él se acerca a mí, acaricia mi cabello cuidadosamente, eso siempre me ha tranquilizado. Pero en esta ocasión solo me pone más nervioso así que volteo a verlo con toda mi inseguridad pintada en la cara.

_**Después de esta noche caerá su máscara de amor**_

Él se inclina hacia mí y me besa profundamente, paso mis brazos por su cuello y el coloca sus manos en mi espalda, lentamente baja masajeándola cariñosamente. Se separa unos milímetros de mis labios y esta vez besa mi cuello mordiendo y succionando cuidadosamente, lo suficiente para causar placer pero no al grado de que vaya a dejar marca. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello y cierro los ojos para disfrutar.

Sin que me dé cuenta del todo me recuesta en la cama sin dejar de atender mi cuello con su boca, mientras sus manos pasean por mis muslos acariciándolos firmemente. Inconscientemente abro mis piernas dándole espacio suficiente para que se acomode entre ellas. Muevo mis manos a su espalda y sonrío un poco al notar cómo se contrae con mis caricias.

Muerde un poco fuerte mi cuello sacándome un suspiro de sorpresa, se separa de mi apoyándose en sus rodillas y observándome desde arriba. Me ruborizo un poco, sé que le excita verme completamente antes de hacer cualquier cosa más avanzada que un par de caricias y besos. Su mirada siempre me incomoda, siento que es capaz de comerme, de devorarse mi alma. Y es esta noche cuando no lo voy a detener.

_**Y yo me voy a morir por eso**_

En un momento de valor decido provocarlo un poco. Me enderezo un poco y lentamente me desabrocho la camisa ante la mirada ansiosa de él, la resbalo hasta mostrar mis hombros, pero sin quitarla. Casi de inmediato obtengo la reacción que quería. Se abalanza sobre mí besándome con desesperación y yo hago lo posible por aguantarle el ritmo.

Para cuando me doy cuenta ya me quito la camisa y sus expertas manos recorren mi torso, sus labios no se separan de los míos si no es para tomar aire y siento que los míos estarán rojos para mañana, pero no me importa. Llevo mis manos a su camisa y la desabrocho lo más rápido que puedo, los nervios que sentía siguen ahí, pero no impiden el paso al deseo.

Rompo el beso mientras me concentro en terminar de quitarle la camisa, el no tarda un segundo en besar mi cuello y hombros complicándome inmensamente la concentración. Al ver su pecho descubierto lleno de vellos rubios recuerdo que él ya es prácticamente un hombre adulto, que mi experiencia comparada con la suya es mínima, que por sus brazos pasaron ya varias personas mientras que él es el primero para mí.

_**Pero a él no le va a importar**_

De repente el valor que tenia se fue y me siento cohibido ante su destreza para darme placer. Nuestras piernas se enredan y puedo sentir en mi muslo su erección así como su pierna rozar la mía enviando así placenteros escalofríos por mi columna que escapan de mi garganta como suspiros.

Lleva una de sus manos a mis pantalones y los desabrocha, los baja lenta y tortuosamente dejando caricias por cualquier pedazo de piel que queda visible. Hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando siento sus besos en mis muslos, me sorprendo un poco cuando siento que intenta dejarme un chupetón en la parte interna de uno de estos. Nunca me ha dejado marcas mas allá de los labios irritados, supongo que deja una ahí porque nadie podrá verla.

Cuando termina de sacarme el pantalón pone su rostro a la altura de mi miembro y le da algunos besos y lamidas por encima del bóxer causando que me endurezca aun mas. Acomoda mis piernas en sus hombros levantándolas un poco. Lleva sus manos a mi trasero aumentando mi rubor, mete mi hombría en su boca aun sin sacar la ropa interior. Me avergüenza admitir que me excita sobremanera al grado que me es imposible contener un gemido con solo verlo hacerlo.

_**Con solo su mirada enamorara a otro**_

Después de un par de minutos succionando en diferentes partes de mi miembro me corro manchando el bóxer y siento que mi rostro enrojece a mas no poder. Él me sonríe y ahora sé que lo hizo a propósito. Me saca la ropa interior antes de que alcance a reclamarle nada y mete de nuevo mi miembro en su boca lamiendo y chupándolo pero solo hasta que tengo una nueva erección.

Cuando se detiene alcanzo a mirarlo con reproche antes de notar que es la primera vez que estoy total y completamente desnudo ante el. De inmediato intento cubrirme pero el me detiene y se acerca mas a mi. Entonces me doy cuenta que el todavía trae sus pantalones.

No se si habrá quedado claro que es mi primera vez y no se bien que hacer, no habíamos llegado mas allá del sexo oral y nunca quedamos por completo expuestos. Con algo de duda pongo mis manos en la orilla del pantalón jugando un poco con ella. Con suerte entenderá la indirecta y se los quitara el mismo.

_**Lo llevara al margen de la locura**_

-quítalos…- En definitiva se dio cuenta de lo que quería, simplemente tiene un gusto enfermo y degenerado por hacerme hacer cosas que realmente no quiero. Como ve que no tengo ninguna intención de obedecerlo y obviamente él también quería avanzar más se los quita el mismo junto con su bóxer quedando desnudo ante mi. Mis ojos van directo a su erección pero el me distrae prontamente- si decides continuar ya no habrá vuelta atrás..-A pesar de sus palabras yo siento en su tono de voz que si cambio de opinión en medio de, bueno, en medio, él no me obligara. Aun tengo miedo, pero yo le prometí que seria esta noche, y no quiero que me siga viendo como a un niño.

Me acerco a él y lo beso lentamente, espero que sienta todo el amor que le tengo y que es por eso que sin importar nada, ni mi inseguridad, ni los rumores que corren alrededor suyo, realmente quiero que él sea el primero. Lo abrazo y tiemblo de anticipación cuando nuestras piernas se entrelazan de nuevo. Decido concentrarme en el beso y abro mis labios para permitir la entrada a su lengua.

Sus manos acarician mis piernas y yo las muevo por instinto para permitirle que se acomode entre ellas. Me enloquece, lo amo tanto que duele. Mueve sus caderas contra las mías causando una deliciosa fricción entre nuestros miembros. Cierro los ojos y me entrego a él, en cuerpo y alama me abandono a sus besos, caricias y palabras.

_**Y tampoco le va a importar, ni siquiera lo notara**_

Sus manos pasean por mi cuerpo robándome caricias indiscriminadamente, me siento estúpido por no ser capaz de hacer lo mismo con él. Lo abrazo con fuerza y él me corresponde, nunca me creí capaz de hacerlo pero lo hago. Empujo a Francis de encima mío, el me mira con sorpresa y yo le sonrió con suficiencia mientras me siento encima suyo con las rodillas a sus costados.

Su sonrisa de complacencia me hace dudar pero al final continuo con lo no-planeado y lo beso por un momento mientras temblorosamente paseo mis manos por su pecho. Enredo mis dedos en su vello y sigo el rastro por su estomago hasta si ingle causándole, para mi grata sorpresa un escalofrío de placer.

El coloca sus manos en mis caderas y me acerca más hacia su cuerpo, no quiero que tome el control cuando acabo de encontrarlo, así que muevo mi beso hacia su cuello, yo si puedo dejarle las marcas que quiera. Y lo hago, le dejo dos, tal vez tres o cuatro en el cuello y hombro derecho. Me besa de nuevo introduciendo su lengua para disputar el poder con la mía, tras una ardua y placentera batalla me rindo a su capricho.

_**Todo por culpa de ese día**_

Me empuja contra la cabecera con fuerza suficiente para demostrar su deseo pero no tanto como para lastimarme, lo abrazo con brazos y piernas, de inmediato siento su erección rozando mi trasero. El vaivén de su cadera contra la mía me hace ruborizar al instante. Sus manos acarician mis piernas subiendo y bajando lentamente por ellas, avanzando casi imperceptiblemente hacia mi entrada. Me muevo dándole algo más de espacio y él lo aprovecha enseguida. Dos de sus dedos se introducen en mi ano causándome dolor, no insoportable pero si desconocido, además de molesto.

Apoyo mi frente en su hombro y me concentro en relajarme como él me lo susurra en el oído. Al poco mente el tercer dedo dentro y empieza a abrirlos cerrarlos y girarlos, como unas tijeras de tres lado rotatorias, y me duele como si de verdad lo fueran. El ya me había explicado que el dolor es normal y que se me pasara. Yo confío en el, al menos en ese aspecto. Al cabo de un minuto aproximadamente el dolor pasa a segundo plano cuando empiezo a sentir placer cuando sus movimientos alcanzan la próstata, según me dijo. Al moverlos un poco más adentro la toca con más firmeza y un escalofrío de placer recorre mi columna para escapar de mi boca como un gemido más agudo de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Tras esto saca los dedos y naturalmente que me quejo con la mirada, pero cualquier palabra que estaba pasando por mi cabeza se esfumo en el momento en que noto como unta una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su miembro y entonces se lo que sigue. No haberlo hecho antes no me hace ignorante del tema. Lo miro nervioso y él me sonríe reconfortante, y yo intento convencerme de que todo va a estar bien. Se pone en posición y me besa para calmarme, tal vez distraerme, pero siendo honesto no lo consigue. Lentamente se introduce dentro mío y yo entierro mis uñas en su espalda como única expresión del dolor naciendo en mis entrañas.

_**Solo desearía borrar las huellas que quedaron**_

* * *

**N/A**

Ok, este fic va a estar algo subido de tono. No por nada es M y no todo es culpa de lo que acaban de advertencias pero spoilearia toda la historia. Solo dire, mentes abiertas, crterios amplios y bienvenidos los crueles y sadicos.

Es mi primera vez con un fic tan grande (7 pag word) para algunos no es tanto pero yo era de puros drabbles largos y one-shots cortos ademas de que es el primer M y con ortografia decente xD

Es multi-chapter, uhmm...no se que mas decir, me tomara un tiempo subir actualizacion porque me esta tomando mucho escribir,tengo el internet prohibido asi que esto me a tomado cerca de un mes y medio en escribir a compu, como sea los demas caps son un poco mas cortos. y para despedirme ..pues..los review me hacen feliz?

**LEVEMENTE EDITADO**

_**Cada review que dejas es un pequeño paso para la autora, pero un gran paso para el fandom FrUK**_

_ (En honor a Armstrong(?) )_


	2. capitulo 1

Después de un siglo conseguí terminar de escribir esto a computadora, realmente lamento la demora pero tenía un bloqueo, y no tenía tiempo y la Uni...y ehh...es un capitulo largo!..Bleh... se me acabaron las excusas... aquí esta capitulo 1

Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Tenía solo cinco años cuando nos mudamos a Francia, mis hermanos nunca estuvieron del todo conformes con la idea de aprender otro idioma. Según mis padres ellos se quejaban viviéramos donde viviéramos por cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Viajábamos cada incierto tiempo debido a que mi papá tenía que moverse a donde el trabajo iba, en cambio, la belleza de mi mamá le conseguía trabajo a donde sea que tuviéramos que movernos. Cuando nos mudamos a Paris fue porque a papá le ofrecieron un trabajo con viajes más cortos y por menos tiempo. De modo que nosotros podíamos tener un hogar más estable.

Scott el mayor de los ogros que tengo por hermanos tenía en ese entonces 12 años así que se auto proclamo el "explorador" de la familia, el termino correcto sería el difamador o el chismoso. Cada día a la hora de la comida llegaba con algún cuento sobre nuestros vecinos. Que si la señora del señor Chassier le era infiel, que si la casa Mourchois era en realidad puesto de drogas, que si el hijo de los Hedervary en realidad es niña, y que si la hija de los Lukaziebic era niño.

Hasta hoy no sé porque se molestaba en decirnos, mi mamá no le creía, los gemelos no se enteraban, a Glen no le importaba, yo no entendía y papá, que era el único le seguía la corriente, rara vez estaba en casa. Después de todo yo no comprendía porque era nuestro problema que la señora Chassier mantuviera al mecánico tomando limonada en su casa. El cobraba por hora, no?

Un día dejo de quejarse y dar malas señas de los vecinos, lleno de curiosidad lo seguí. Sentí algo de miedo cuando tuve que cruzar la calle solo, así que no puede evitar correr y aferrarme del brazo de mi hermano. El se molesto, tanto porque lo seguí como porque no lo quería soltar, al final después de insultarme y sacudir el brazo se rindió y sujeto mi muñeca. No me podría regresar solo y el no iba a ir de vuelta solo por mí.

Cruzamos otras tres calles antes de llegar a una casa de dos pisos. Afuera de la casa había una niña rubia de ojos azules jugando desinteresadamente con un carro a control remoto. No es un juguete muy femenino, no me sorprende que no le llame la atención.

Ella volteo a vernos y sonrió, no pude evitar ruborizarme, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla clara, tenis blanco y un vestido corto de manga larga color azul bebé. Se acerco a nosotros sonriente y me ofreció el juguete, cuando lo tome jaloneo a Scott por el antebrazo. Me preocupe un poco por ella, a él nunca le ha gustado que lo jalen, sin importar el motivo. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que importaba poco. La siguió a sentarse con ella en el pasto. Supuse que él no les pegaba a las niñas.

Sin dar más importancia empezó a jugar con el carro, a veces le pegaba a Scott ¨por accidente¨ con el carrito pero ella evitaba que me golpeara, y le decía cosas en francés. Nunca le entendí nada.

Al cabo de un rato Scott fue conmigo y me arrebato el control bruscamente. Ante mi inminente berrinche el solo me empujo hacia la niña y me hizo señas para que hablara con ella.

Dudoso me acerque a ella e hice un intento de sonreí, no tenía mucha practica en mi casa, así que mi sonrisa debía estar deforme porque no paraba de reír. Avergonzado me senté a su lado y de inmediato ella empezó a intentar peinar mi cabello. No lo consiguió.

-Hola pequeño, como estas?-me pregunto en ingles con un terriblemente marcado acento francés. Por poco y no le entendía. Pasando eso por alto tenía una de las voces más dulces y aterciopeladas que he oído en mi vida.

-E-estoy bien-sus ojos me miraron divertidos ante mi intento de francés pero no me dijo nada respecto a eso.

-Estoy bien, Scott es tu hermano-me molesto un poco que hablara de Scott conmigo, yo no quería hablar de él, aun así asentí con el seño fruncido.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Scott encontró la forma de hacer que el carrito saliera volando directo a mi cara. Me dieron muchas ganas de llorar, con cinco años no me podían culpar, pero cuando tienes a alguien como Scott como hermano si llorabas te iba peor. Estaba muy ocupado para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor. Ella me abrazo y me dijo entre algo en francés entre risitas.

Me dio mucha vergüenza que se estuviera riendo de mí y de nuevo solo quería llorar. Su abrazo me sujetaba firmemente contra su pecho y me daba confianza, así que no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas sobre ella. Después de las primeras lagrimas ella dejo de reír y para mi satisfacción empezó a regañar a Scott, o al menos eso creo que hacia porque solo le entendí "Scott" y "malo".

De un momento a otro sentí como me jalaban por el cuello de mi camisa, al parecer a mi hermano no le causo ninguna gracia que ella me defendiera, después de que me separara me empujo al piso y la sujeto `por la muñeca un tanto agresivamente. Ella me miro con lastima antes de obedecer las señas de Scott y meterse en su casa.

Una vez no podía vernos él no perdió un segundo en golpearme. Siempre me dolieron sus golpes, pero nunca tuve que ir al hospital por causa de ellos. Supongo que tenia la fuerza medida. Cuando se desquito lo suficiente fue a hablarle a la niña cuyo nombre aun no conocía. Por lo que alcance a ver ella lo regaño de nuevo pero él la ignoro completamente y le dijo algo. Ella suspiro y de fue de nuevo adentro seguida de mi hermano.

Cuando salieron ella traía un vaso y otras cosas que no alcanzaba a identificar. Ella me dio el vaso que tenía leche con chocolate. Lo acepte gustoso mientras ella me limpiaba la tierra de la cara y Scott observaba. Una vez estaba lo suficientemente limpio, a juicio de mi hermano, este me jaloneo por el brazo de regreso a casa. Solo alcance a voltear y despedirme con la mano.

A medio camino de la casa se detuvo abruptamente me lanzo una de esas miradas que dicen "Obedéceme o sabrás lo que es el dolor verdadero", acto seguido me dijo lentamente con siseo similar al de una serpiente lista para morder. Por si no me quedaba clara la amenaza.

-No le digas a nuestros padres ni a nadie donde estuvimos ni que hicimos. Cuando pregunten tu solo sígueme la corriente y no me hagas batallar contigo.- Sin esperar respuesta alguna me jaloneo de nuevo. Me intrigo mucho el que quisiera mantener a … la-niña-sin-nombre en secreto. No es era la primera vez que se juntaba mucho con una niña, y no era ningún secreto, no supe porque entonces ella sí. Supuse que porque era francesa.

Cuando llegamos a casa yo seguía muy metido en mis pensamientos y solo me regreso a la realidad la pregunta de mi madre.

-Arthur, responde honestamente. Es verdad?

-Que cos..Ah! si!-la amenaza de Scott volvió como un flashazo en cuanto lo mire de reojo. Mi madre nos miro dudosa y luego negó con la cabeza murmurando algo sobre mi padre, luego revolvió el cabello de mi hermano, quien a pesar de quejarse no la aparto, después se inclino y me dio un beso en la frente antes de tomar su saco e irse a una entrevista de trabajo.

Para el lunes siguiente ella tenía empleo y mis hermanos y yo estábamos inscritos en un colegio bilingüe además de que teníamos un maestro particular para enseñarnos francés en casa para los cinco. Scott se escapaba las clases los lunes, miércoles y jueves, los mismos días en que mi madre iba a clases de cocina. En Reino Unido teníamos un chef pero ahora que estábamos en Francia se negaba a contratar uno porque todos eran franceses y no sabrían preparar nuestra comida. Al final después de dos años de intentos fallidos por cocinar se rindió y contrato uno. Pero ese no es el punto.

Yo estaba seguro de que iba a donde la niña rubia, de ojos azules, y voz bonita, pero yo no podía ir por muchas ganas que tuviera. Después de poco más de un año Glen y yo ya dominábamos el francés y estábamos estudiando español, aunque con menos ímpetu y frecuencia. Scott apenas y sabía decir su nombre y de donde era en francés, los gemelos ya lo dominaban casi por completo.

Un día Scott me llevo con él a visitarla. Yo estaba feliz, todo el año había pensado en ella y me moría de ganas por verla. Supongo que le gustaría mucho que le hablara en francés y que le enseñara ingles con acento británico. Porque eso sí. Nunca perdí mi acento.

Esta vez no estaba fuera de su casa así que fue una pequeña decepción. Voltee a ver a mi hermano para ver que me decía. No me volteo a ver y fue directo a tocar el timbre justo antes de decirme "pregunta por Fran" y se fue a sentar a un lado de la casa donde no había ni una ventana. No le di mayor importancia porque estaba muy feliz de descubrir el nombre de la niña que tanta atención me llamaba y simplemente le hice caso.

Justo para cuando llegue a la entrada se atendió la puerta una mujer de cerca de 18 años. Era hermosa, su cabello castaño claro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, algunos mechones escapaban del agarre y caían a los lados de su fino rostro, tenía labios delgados y ojos grandes y azules muy bonitos, aunque no tanto como los de Fran. Traía también un pantalón pescador azul chillón con líneas blancas a los lados, una blusa de tirantes blanca, tenis y una sudadera amarrada a las caderas a juego con el pantalón. Su voz era linda, pero no tanto como la de Fran.

-Hola pequeñín-me dijo sonriente- te perdiste?

-No..-negué con la cabeza-..Estoy buscando a Fran

-Oh ya veo… lamento decirte que no está en casa, hoy tiene práctica de esgrima.

-Y cuando vuelve?

-No se decírtelo cariño…-supongo que mi cara de desilusión debió ser muy notoria porque en seguida agrego- Porque no vienes mañana? Seguro que está aquí mañana.- Yo solo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía y fui a donde Scott mientras ella salía a correr. Él me miro expectante por el largo de su paciencia: aproximadamente 3 segundos.

-Y bien?-me dijo ya fastidiado

-No está, tiene esgrima..- A propósito no le dije que estaría al día siguiente. En el camino de regreso no le tome la mano e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por seguirle el paso.

Cuando regresamos a casa el fue directo a su cuarto y yo en busca de algo para comer. En la cocina vi una carta, aparentemente de la nueva escuela de mi hermano. Siempre fui un nuño curioso, eso me metió en problemas todo el tiempo, pero nunca me detuvo para hacer cosas como la que hice. Tome la carta, la abrí y leí el contenido. Decía algo más o menos así:

"Estimados Tutores/Padres de familia

Por la presente nos sentimos en el deber de informar que su hijo/a esta apunto de reprobar el año a causa de faltas. Estamos dispuestos a platicar esto en persona, pero nos gustaría que su hijo/a _Scott Kirkland _esté presente para que se comprometa a no faltar más.

Gracias de antemano.

Atte. La dirección Escolar"

Omitiendo detalles claro. Decidí llevar la carta a Scott a ver qué opinaba de esto.

Scott es el mayor, así que tenia cuarto solo, los gemelos dormían juntos en un cuarto así que Glen y yo compartíamos uno. Glen tiene 11 años, los gemelos 9, yo ya tenía los 6 y Scott ya tenía los 13. Su cuarto estaba al fondo del pasillo frente al baño, luego estaba el de Ian y Patrick, los tan nombrados gemelos, pero a ellos les gustaba dormir con nuestra madre. Luego estaba mi cuarto y el de Glen y enfrente el de nuestros padres. Entre el baño y el cuarto principal hay un pequeño estudio-oficina que solo Glen usa.

Cuando llegue al cuarto de mi hermano toque la puerta, tal vez él fuera descortés y entrara a los cuartos de los demás como si nada pero a mi si me habían educado bien. Como no recibí respuesta intente de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Al último intento se abrió la puerta mostrándome a un muy molesto Scott.

-Que carajos quieres- Su mirada me decía que era mejor tener un buen motivo o me golpearía hasta que no pudiera moverme sin sentir dolor. Sin más demora le tendí la carta la cual tomo sin ningún cuidado y leyó.- No se lo menciones a nuestros padres, y si llega otra la pasas debajo de mi puerta y así jodes menos- Dijo todavía molesto y me azoto la puerta en la cara. Bufe y me metí al baño dispuesto a tomar una buena ducha.

Cuando salí estaba oscuro así que baje en busca de la cena, mi alegría fue incontenible cuando descubrí que pidieron pizza en vez de la cena que mamá preparo. La amo, pero su cocina apesta. Después de cenar me fui a dormir, no me apena admitir que soñé con ella, con Fran. En mi sueño ella regañaba a Scott como lo hizo cuando nos conocimos.

El día siguiente fue sábado, Scott no se levanta sino hasta la hora de comer, en cambio yo me despertaba a las siete de la mañana. Después de desayunar una rebanada fría de pizza me vestí para salir y a las 8 me encamine a la casa de Fran. Me pregunte cual sería su nombre completo, pero realmente no me importaba tanto, me preocupe por un momento, creí que me había perdido, pero tras dar vuelta a una esquina vi su casa. Sin pensármelo siquiera corrí a su casa y toque el timbre. De nuevo salió la mujer de la otra vez.

-Hola tesoro, no creí que llegarías tan temprano-me dijo en un tono maternal-… puedes esperar aquí o pasara a la sala, ya no tarda en bajar.-Me habría encantado entrar pero me daba mucha vergüenza porque tal vez no me recordaba, así que decidí esperar afuera mientras esa mujer salía a correr de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos bajó, traía un short de mezclilla holgado poco arriba de la rodilla, unos tenis blancos y una blusa, como 3 tallas más grades que la que le correspondía, que rezaba "Haz el amor, no la guerra" en francés. Sonrió al verme y se acerco.

-Hola pequeño, así que eras tú quien me buscaba ayer eh?-Negué tímidamente, ella y su confianza me abrumaban, eso y el hecho de que si me recordara después de más de un año- Ah, no?... Venias con Scotty?...-Asentí inconforme, la verdad es que me daban celos, pero en ese entonces no lo sabía.- Y lo vieron?... no se enojaron con él?

-No, me mando a mí a buscarte, pero él se escondió porque es muy cobarde…-Le dije en un muy fluido francés, para tener 6 años claro. Ella me miro sorprendida y sonrió.

-Ya sabes francés! –Rió un poco y me abrazo- nunca me dijiste cómo te llamas…?

-Me llamo Arthur…y tú?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe mocoso estúpido-Para mi desgracia Scott se digno a despertarse temprano e ir a verla. Y mi decepción fue aún mayor cuando ella pasó de mí y fue directo con ÉL a decirle a saber qué. Pero le estaba modelando la blusa y los shorts. Por lo que alcance a escuchar la blusa era de su hermana y la traía porque su ropa estaba lavándose. El la miraba como si fuera comida, y no me sorprende porque él es un monstruo come-almas. Aun así hacia un algo diferente que no pude identificar.

Ambos estaban ignorando olímpicamente mi presencia, estaba molesto, y como un impulso incontrolable corrí hacia Scott. Nunca en la historia de mi familia había pasado hasta ese día, supongo que tenía la ventaja de la sorpresa, pero el punto es que derrumbe a mi hermano y alcance a pegarle antes de que se enterara del todo. En cuanto lo hice Salí corriendo por mi vida hacia mi casa en busca del refugio de mi cuarto. Si hubiera mirado atrás habría sabido que estaba a salvo porque Scott encontró más conveniente quedarse y disfrutar de los cuidados preocupados de Fran a su persona.

Llegando a casa fue cuando mire atrás, al no verlo me relaje y fui a la cocina en busca de provisiones porque no saldría de mi cuarto hasta el lunes, cuando mi "querido hermano" estuviera menos enojado.

Cuando lo escuche llegar yo ya estaba en mi cuarto, me tense mucho cuando escuche sus pasos en la escalera y aproximándose a mí cuarto. Para mi sorpresa paso de mi puerta y fue directo al baño, después de una hora salió y se metió en su cuarto. De ahí ya no salió. Ni yo salí del mío por si acaso era una trampa. Por eso mismo jure no dormirme, pero a las 11 pm caí rendido.

El domingo me desperté con los pantalones de la piyama en la cochera, rodeado de basura y con un enorme letrero en la espalda que decía "BASURERO". Sin mencionar el dolor en de cuello y espalda que tenia. Me metí de nuevo a la casa para bañarme y dormir en mi cama a ver si así se me quitaba el dolor. Peo el bastardo de mi hermano cerró por dentro el baño y mi cuarto, así que tuve que "bañarme" en la cocina y dormir desnudo en el sillón. Para variar, el sillón estaba lleno de tachuelas que se me enterraban cuando las intentaba rodar fuera del sillón. Finalmente me pude dormir de nuevo y cuando desperté, cerca de la media noche estaba lleno de lo que olía a huevo podrido y post-it's que decían "atrévete a pegarme de nuevo y no te va a ir tan bien" entre otras amenazas.

Ya no tenía sueño, a quitarme los post-its y a ver si me podía quitar el hedor con una hora de bañarme. Me sorprendió un poco que mi madre no hubiera dicho nada, así que me asome a la cochera y vi que no estaban ninguno de los carros. Seguro hizo turno extra de nuevo. Después de quitarme los papelitos me olí a mí mismo y casi vomito mi estomago, todavía tenía el olor a basura, mas el de huevo, estaba repugnante. Si tenía algún tipo de hambre la perdí en ese momento. Como ahora tanto mi cuarto como el baño estaban abiertos me metí a bañar hasta que se fue la mayor parte el olor. Aunque no volvió mi apetito.

Fui a acostarme para no ir desvelado el lunes a la escuela pero la cama me pateaba. Conseguí dormir poco antes de tener que ir a la escuela.

Nunca volví a intentar hacer nada contra Scott.

* * *

Ok, cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia... mándenme un review que el botoncito ese no está de adorno xDD ok no xD

Espero actualizar más pronto la próxima vez

_**"Cada review es una sonrisa en la vida de alguien"**_


End file.
